The Knowing of Origins
by SoupLicker
Summary: A boy realizes the true powers that he has. That, and the parents that had sacrificed themselves for him were not his true parents. His travels take him to both the Naruto universe and the Bleach universe. OC, read and review please.


Hey everybody! I know it's been way too long, but there was nothing I could do. As you already know, I didn't have a computer during the summer, and then once school started, I never had time to write. Now, I kind of do, and I have a new inspiration to write.

This is going to be, at first, a Harry Potter fic, but after a while, I'm going to cross some things over. It's going to be hectic, but I'm going to end up crossing over with Naruto, Bleach, and maybe something else. I'm not sure what order I'll do those in, but I'll figure that out sooner or later. Also, It's going to be a slight Hermione basher, just because I've never really liked her. If you don't like it, don't read this story.

I probably won't be able to update much, so if you do list this as a favorite, remember that. I may have a computer now, but that doesn't mean I have all the time in the world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the book series or animes listed above. They all belong to their own authors and creators.

First Chapter – Perseverance

0000000000000000000000 (ooh, different from last time. XP)

All around, people were bustling about. It was the daily rush at the London Train Station, and the rush was at its climax. The smoke of the trains clouded the air, and the stench of pollution was nearly unbearable. But, in the midst of the crowd, stood a boy. A boy that appeared no older than 7 or 8, yet he was 10 years old. His scrawny body was why people believed him to be 7. Though, if one were to look close enough, they would realize he was older than he seemed. If a person were to look past the brown bangs that covered his eyes, dark grey-blue in color, would find out how truly experienced he was with the _happiness_ of life. His eyes gave away what this mere boy had gone through. The fear, the anger, rage, depression, guilt.

His name was Alex Crow. He wore a worn-out looking red shirt, and a pair of tattered jeans. His shoes were K-Swiss, but were to worn out to be identified.

Around his waist was a fanny pack, and in his hands were a small suitcase and a cat carrier. In said carrier was a midnight-black cat with the sharpest yellow eyes he had ever seen. Every once in awhile it would give out an annoyed meow, not liking the smell or the noise of the area. Each time the boy would reassure it that they would soon be gone from this god-forsaken area.

If one were to take a picture of this train station, it would seem that the boy was out of place. But, he was used to that. That's how it had been his whole life.

Nearby, it seemed a family was rushing through the crowd, the parents scolding them about how they'd be late if they didn't hurry. If all of them hadn't had red hair, it may have been a little more difficult to tell whether or not they were a family. It seemed the mother was the dominant parent, as the father was entranced with everything around him. The mother would see him this way, and automatically roll her eyes in a way that said, 'Please, not right now.'

The boy watched the family as they neared one of the columns that held the bridge above. All of the kids lined up, including a black-haired boy that had just joined the party. He seemed to be in the same shape Alex was. They ran towards it, and right at the moment it seemed they would crash into the wall of the column, the kids fazed right through it, to an unknown location.

Alex had already known they were magic, as was he. He had wondered for quite some time why Hogwarts had taken so long to send him his letters of approval. He had been aware of his magic for quite some time. It was nearly perfected, yet the ministry hadn't even bothered with him about underage magic. He may only be 10, but he sure as hell wasn't as stupid as most. Though, he was quite good at hiding his magical presence from others, so he never had to worry about other wizards finding him, then feeding him lies he already knew the truth to. The only reason why Alex agreed to go was because his parents would have wanted him to.

It had been 6 years since he had figured out the realms of power that lay inside of him. It had been 6 years since the day his parents were killed trying to save him.

0000000000000000

(Alex's past)

That day, his powers released. And that day, he had killed every person who was responsible for his parent's death. In other words, the murderers were given their rightful award… tortured deaths. Ever since then, he had lived on the streets of the American town he lived in. Scrounging for food every day. Trying to find work that would never be given to him because he was 'too young'. It seemed that every day was life or death for the young wizard.

It was like that, until he had met the stray midnight-black cat that was now his pet. He couldn't explain why, but he could understand the animal. But it didn't stop at her; he could understand every other cat. Though, he could only understand cats and no other animals. She'd help him get food and water. Plus, he wouldn't have to worry about going insane over the decreased access of social activity. Her name was Yoruichi.

They were together ever since. She would help him through everything, and Alex would listen to everything she told him. Though Yoruichi was his best friend, he had another source to be social with.

There seemed to be a female voice in his head. A voice that was feral, and cat-like. That, and completely insane. It said its name was Amazaki. Amazaki always wanted Alex to kill for it, but he swore he would never kill again, unless he had to. The blood he had on his hands was enough.

Every time Alex slept, he'd dream about the voice, though when he dreamed, it would be more than just a voice. It was, what appeared to be, a cat, and a large one at that. It easily doubled the size of an elephant, and had numerous tails, eight to be exact. It had golden fur, and the tails had blue stripes around the end of each. Its eyes were blue slits. Amazaki had blue markings along the length of her body, and circular marks around her eyes.

It had told him that it was one of the most powerful demons to have ever lived, but he never really knew what to think of that. The one thing that confused him was that Amazaki was always behind bars, like it was imprisoned inside of his mind. Alex would ask her and she would just laugh and call him a 'silly human'.

Most nights he would just communicate with it, but every so often, he'd see what seemed like flashbacks of the demon's life. Usually, they'd be about it defeating its prey, or people that appeared to be magical as well. But, it was a different type of magic, one that didn't require a wand (not that he required one anyway). Though, every time he would wake, a tattoo he had on his right shoulder would hurt. It wasn't ever unbearable, just a slight throb.

As the years went by, the demon started respecting him a little, noticing how much determination the boy had. Deep down it still hated the boy, but it still respected it for surviving what he had gone through. That made it easier when the day came that it told Alex the truth. About where he really came from, and what his true powers were.

000000000000000000000000

(Present time)

Alex had crossed through the column, and entered a very similar train station. The only difference was the amount of untrained magic that flowed around. If he wanted to, he could blow them all away just by flaring some power out, but that would be against his honor code. Alex would never attack someone that didn't have a reason to be attacked.

Alex slowly packed his bag away with all of the others, and climbed aboard the train with Yoruichi still in hand. He found an empty stall and sat down, while setting Yoruichi next to him, still in her cage.

"_**When are we going to get there, my legs are killing me here." **_Yoruichi whined. Alex merely chuckled.

"Patience is a virtue, eh Yoruichi?" She hissed at him angrily, and Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"**Your one to talk, boy."** Amazaki said in his mind.

'Oh, shut up Ama.' Alex replied in his thoughts. He could hear laughing in his head, but quickly ignored it.

He would have continued to talk with both felines, but a knock came to the stall door. It was the boy that joined the family of Carrot Tops while crossing over. He had black hair that fell to all sides, but wasn't terribly long like Alex's. The boy wore a similar outfit, but different colors. He had glasses over his green eyes, and what appeared to be a lightning shaped scar down the middle of his forehead.

"Would you mind if I join you?" The boy asked somewhat timidly.

"Go right ahead, I don't mind. But, I wouldn't mess with Yoruichi here, she can get quite feisty." Once again, the cat hissed at Alex, causing both boys to laugh.

"Alex."

"What?" the other boy asked

"That's my name. Alex Crow. What's yours?" Alex replied and asked back.

"I'm Harry, sir. Harry Potter." Harry replied politely.

"What's with the formalities? Were only acquaintances, right?" Alex didn't like being formal unless it was towards someone that was obviously in charge, but only if Alex respected that person enough to do so. He wouldn't go blabbering formalities to every one of his superiors just because they ranked above him. No, he knew better than that, especially with his case.

"I guess. I was just trying to be polite." Harry scratched the back of his head sheepishly as a tinge of pink took over his cheeks. "Wait, your from America, aren't you?"

"Yep, I'm from a large town in Ohio. It's where I grew up. Well, where I was _forced_ to grow up."

"I know what you mean." Harry said, dazed at the flood of not so pleasant memories. Alex thought that this kid was all right. Now he had someone to relate to, or at least he thought he did. Though, the conversation was interrupted again by one of the redheads from before.

"You two mind if I join you." He asked, though, he sat down before either one of them could respond.

"I guess, just as long as you dye your hair pink and wear a too-too during orientation. Loser says what." Alex said.

"What?!?" redhead asked angrily

"Loser."

"You bastard! I should smack the bloody hell out of you!" Roared the new kid, all the while Harry was trying to hold back laughter.

"C'mon, I was only joking around. No need to take things personally… yet." Alex was looking forward to this one.

"What's your name?" Harry interjected before wands were drawn.

"Ronald. Ronald Weasly." Ron replied, turning to Harry. He knew there was something familiar about him.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is Alex Crow." Harry did the introducing; since Alex would probably just give Ron more shit.

"That's why I thought you were familiar! I heard about you in the papers!" Ron pointed out/yelled out. Yoruichi meowed, annoyed by the new boy. Alex laughed heartily. The other two just looked at him, confused at why he was laughing at the cat.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Oh… nothing. Don't worry about it. Just a stray thought." Alex lied. It's not like it's easy to not laugh when your cat asks if it can scratch someone's face off.

The door to the stall opened, startling Ron and Harry, while causing Alex to go into defense mode. Though, he didn't have to worry, since it was only a trolley full of goodies. It wouldn't have scared them, if the old bag had knocked.

"Want anything from the trolley, dears?" asked a mildly obese women with grey hair.

"No thanks. I'm all set." Said Ron, as he held up a homemade sandwich that looked like it had been under a couch… for a few weeks. Harry took one look at the sandwich and dug in his pocket for something.

"We'll take the whole lot." Harry ordered, as he held out a handful of gold coins.

"Whoahhh…" Ron ogled.

The three ate, well, the two did since Alex really wasn't very hungry, and chatted about their lives, likes and dislikes. Alex had found a friend and a victim for Yoruichi. Harry was now sitting next to Ron, and Ron was about to use a spell to turn his Rat, Scabbers, yellow.

Once again, a stranger knocked on the door. This time it was a girl with mid-back length, light brown hair.

"Have any of you seen a toad around here? A boy named Neville lost it," she asked.

All three boys gave her confused looks, and shook their heads. She would have continued, but realized that Ron was attempting a spell.

"Well, well. Are you trying spells?" she asked. Ron nodded, and Harry was reading another collector's card. Alex, though, held an unknown glare with this new girl. He didn't have to be told that she was a know-it-all, as her aura gave it away completely.

"Let's see them, then." She demanded. Ron started to sputter out a spell that was completely incoherent, not that Alex expected more, but he didn't expect this little.

The spell obviously backfired, and only harmed the rat. This caused the girl and Alex to roll their eyes, while Harry and Ron simply shrugged their shoulders.

"Was that even a real spell?" She asked bluntly.

"Yeah."

"It doesn't look very real to me." Ugh… Alex sure did hate know-it-alls. If Ron wouldn't kill her, he was sure he'd end up doing so. And by the look on Ron's face, he wouldn't have to wait.

Though, Harry interrupted, saving the stall again from imminent destruction.

"What's your name?" He asked politely.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." In turn, Harry introduced the other boys for them.

"This is Ron, and this is Alex. I'm…" Before he could answer, she beat him to it.

"Jumping crickets!!! You're Harry Potter!!" Alex nearly laughed his head off at that. Crickets? Sounds like something Robin would say to Batman after he found out an important clue.

"TO THE BATCAVE!" Alex thought out loud, gaining more than one bewildered look.

"Uhhh… what are you talking about?" Ron asked, while Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Well, I better be going. I have to help Nevi…" Hermione went on to say something else, but Alex didn't listen. He really didn't care what she had to say if it was soaked with arrogance.

000000000000

The rest of the ride went by smoothly, and Alex found two friends right from the get-go. Sure, they may not be friends for his wizarding school career, but at least he had someone to trust other than himself, Yoruichi, or the voice in his head (then again, he wasn't too sure he could trust her either).

As the kids got of the train, and the luggage was passed around to their owners, a large man approached all the first years.

"Alrigh', all the firs' years, come wit' me." He Bellowed.

The group of kids were led a large lake that was overlooked by the castle that was Hogwarts. Everyone was boarded on to small boats, and rowed ashore. It was more for show than it was for travel speed, but Alex didn't care. Show wasn't really his thing.

They were led into the castle, and met with an old, red-haired, woman. She wore a long green robe and a large witch hat. She seemed to be an authority figure. As she introduced herself, and explained the requirements to the first years, a rather pudgy boy popped out of the crowd, in front of her. He dived on what looked like a toad, but as soon as he came face to face with the woman, he backed down timidly, and muttered an apology.

They were then led into "The Great Hall" though there wasn't anything truly great about it. It was just rather large, and fit all the students for meals. As all the first years scurried in, and advanced towards the head table, all the eyes in the room were upon them. When they drew closer to the head table, an old man, with grey hair and a grey beard that reached his stomach stood up. He tapped his spoon against the edge of his glass of rum, attracting all the attention to him.

"Welcome, first year students. My name is Albus Dumbledore. You will all be sorted out into your appropriate houses in a moment, but first I have some opening messages… and warnings." He then cleared his throat, and got ready to begin his speech.

"Rule #1) Magic used by under age wizards is only supposed to be used for school purposes. Though, once you leave for home, you cannot, I repeat, cannot use your magic. It is against the law, and you will be punished severely."

"Rule#2) No one is to enter the third floor, unless they wish to die very painful deaths."

He went through a few more rules, but they were all common sense to him. Alex could already tell how this old bag of bones was a manipulative, control-freak. Whether it was the false twinkle in his eyes, or the obviousness of the disguise he put up as a defense. Though, as his speech came to an end, one message irked Alex.

"Finally, we have a student from America this year. His name is Alex Crow. There hasn't been many foreign students who were gifted enough to join us, so make him feel welcome."

It wasn't necessarily because the old fart mentioned Alex, but how he seemed to target him. Trying to get a leash on, before he took off. Alex already knew why, but, once again, he was used to this.

"Now, shall we start sorting?" Dumbledore asked the students. Not getting any objections, he had Professor McGonagall start for him.

She listed off names, and they were all sorted out to their respectable houses. Alex really didn't care what house he got, just as long as he could remain close to his friends. Ron, Harry, and, unfortunately, Hermione were placed in Gryffindor.

Time went by, and it seemed like his name would never be called. Alex hadn't really taken the time to look around, and found out that he was in the last five students to be called forward. One by one, each of the other four students were called up, yet Alex remained. Why was he always last in the peoples' eyes, when they never gave him a chance? Oh well, he'd just have to show them how much he really knew.

"Alex Crow?" he nodded, and climbed the stairs to the stool that held the Sorting Hat. All the other kids had been nervous, sweating, and generally uncomfortable sitting in front of all the eyes, but Alex wasn't. He'd been ogled for as long as could remember. It's not like he didn't expect them to be completely oblivious of his feelings. He was an outsider.

As he sat down, the hat was set upon his head. Right when this happened, something happened that nobody expected.

It started wailing hysterically, as if some unknown agonizing pain was causing it.

"GET ME OFF!! GET ME OFF!! I CAN'T STAND IT! GET ME OFF, NOW!!" It demanded/screamed. It would have been taken off quicker, but everybody was too shocked to really do anything comprehensive. Inside his head, he heard Ama laugh evilly.

"**That'll teach him. He won't be trying to get into our head anytime soon!**" Ama stated, yet it seemed more like she gloated.

Murmuring filled the hall. Obviously, this hadn't happened before, and if it had… well, he didn't want to know who that person was. The hat moaned and groaned, while muttering about "Bijuu" and "Elemental Nations" and "Shinigami". Alex really didn't know what any of these really meant, but if it was inside his head, there was nothing he could really do about it.

"Silence!!!" Dumbledore ordered, before chaos broke through the school. How amused Alex would have been if it had, over a stupid hat. After several minutes, the huddle around the hat dispersed back to their seats, and Dumbledore spoke.

"I'm not sure what we'll do about this, but we will find you a house. Ok, Alex? For the time being, sit where you want to."

Alex took a seat next to Harry, while Ron was on the other side of the table with a set of twins that appeared to be his older brothers. They were discussing why the hat had done what it did… until Alex approached.

"Harry, Ronald." Alex knew it was going to be awkward unless they brought it up. So, saving the torture of sitting in silence, "What do you all want to know?"

Automatically, Ron replied, "Why'd the Sorting Hat do that? What are 'Bijuu', 'Elemental Nations', or 'Shinigami'? What house do you think you'll be in?" He asked a mile a minute. Alex already had had enough.

"Ron?" Alex was unheard, as Ron continued his tirade of questions.

"RON!" This time, he actually stopped to listen.

"What?"

"Shut your face!" The two twins burst out laughing automatically, and Harry couldn't help but snicker slightly.

"You bastard! I'm gonna k… so, why did the hat do what it did?" Alex sighed, while the rest just sweat dropped.

"I really don't know any of the answers to any of your questions." It wasn't the whole truth, but he couldn't trust Ron yet to share personal information that included the fact that he had a demon harbored inside of him and that he could talk to cats.

There was a long silence. A long and awkward silence, with seconds that seemed like years. All of them wanted to ask more questions, but the pressure in the room seemed to amplify tenfold. And it wasn't just around Alex, as the whole room seemed to tense up from the pressure. Yet, for some reason, Alex didn't seem to notice. He just continued to eat in silence, not really caring.

But, the silence was not meant to last. A loud crash was heard through out the room. The entire room turned to find a gaping hole in the wall, yet nothing there. But, something was indeed there.

Only two sets of eyes could see what had done this.

To say Alex was scared was a complete understatement. Because, standing in the gaping hole, was the most hideous thing he had ever seen. A monster stood there, inspecting its new prey.

Alex took in it appearance, trying to find a weak spot. It had six legs each having spikes on them. Its back had, what appeared to be, steel plating for armor. It had wings, which were jagged to the point, but were settled onto its back. It had a mask on made of some white substance. It seemed to make the beast look more feral… and all the more horrifying. The whole thing, except for its mask, back, and wings, seemed to be covered in a red slimy substance. The substance brought out the color of the beast as its whole body was blood red in color.

Its eyes met with Alex's, and they glowed it a yellow hue. It let out a deafening roar, awakening Alex from his trance.

"EVERYBODY OUT, NOW!!!" Alex yelled, with a hint of desperation in his voice. Little did they know, but their lives were going to be abruptly ended.

The beast stomped its way over to Alex, since the ceiling was too low for it to fly. Bones crunched underneath its heavy claws as it continued its trek towards Alex. Panic arrived as the kids screamed and yelled for their lives. The gruesome sight of the mangled bodies of mere children ignited the flames inside of Alex. He would not let this crime go unpunished.

As Alex got ready, he noticed that the teachers had started moving the children out of the room and to their dormitories. A sole child, a girl that was about the same age as Alex, was struggling against the current of bodies mashing their way to safety. She stared at the monster in horror, though a determined horror.

The girl had long brown hair, easily reaching her ankles if it hadn't been in a braid. Her eyes, though held an immense amount of fear, were a deep shade of emerald.

Alex called upon all the magic he could muster, knowing that this wasn't going to be an easy fight. His power radiated off of him, attracting more than a few amazed looks. But, the more important thing was it halted the monster for a moment. It seemed to sense Alex's power.

"**Mmmmm… you're going to be a tasty soul**." The monster growled. Alex nearly gulped, but tried to keep his fear in check.

"I don't know what you are or what you want, but you have hurt innocent people. I cannot allow that to go unpunished." Alex threatened.

"**Ooooh… such big words for such a small fry. I'd like to see you try, puny human." **It let out some more of its power, causing the pressure in the air to rise again, though it didn't bother Alex as much as the others. The girl from before was now staring at Alex, and the monster. Both her and Alex were wondering why none of the teachers stayed behind to help fight, but couldn't worry about it for long.

Silence returned, as it seemed that the stare down would last forever. Though, inside Alex's mind, a plan was being set up.

'_Well, it seems that its underbelly is its weakest point. That's where I'm going to have to start.' _He thought.

"**Very observant, boy. I believe you are correct, though I've never seen a creature like this before. Be careful with this one, boy. Because if you die… I die."** Ama said in his thoughts. He nodded mentally, and put the questions her statement aroused away for the moment.

"**Are you going to actually do something, or just stand there with a far off look on your face?" **The beast asked. Automatically, Alex started flinging attacks at the monster. It seemed to evade every one of them without any difficulty.

"**Really? Is that all you've got? I was hoping for a decent fight, but it seems that's not what I'm going to get." ** Alex knew that if he couldn't pull off any decent attacks, this fight would be over before it even started. Of course, he was holding back, but he shouldn't have had this much difficulty still.

Alex raised his power another level, causing the girl from earlier to nearly pass out. He knew she wasn't going to be a factor in this fight. She just didn't have enough magic to do so. Though, as he powered up, a foreign feeling consumed him. It seemed to be like his magical abilities, but completely different at the same time.

He would have worried about it, but the beast charged at him at speeds he had never seen before. Alex, out of instinct, put up a defensive spell. But, the magnitude of power the spell contained increased dramatically. Alex stared in shock at his own power, not realizing he had this much of it. The beast was just as shocked as he was.

"**What the hell?!? You didn't have that much power before!" **It growled. Alex felt his confidence rise.

"**It's your chakra coils, boy. They've finally awoken."** Ama said through his thoughts, though Alex was still confused. **"I'll explain later."**

Alex, to his own amazement, disappeared and reappeared behind the monster.

"WHOAHH!! How did I just do that?" Alex asked to no one in particular. Ama just sweat dropped at having such an oblivious vessel. All Alex really wanted to do was run around the shield to give him an opening to attack. But he went to far, not knowing of the speed he had. He didn't think he could be _that_ fast.

"**It seems that you might actually have some power, human. But, you don't seem very experienced, which, in your position, will be fatal for you." **The beast flickered out of view, and emerged right behind Alex. He flung spell after spell at the beast, but they were faster than before. The beast assumed they would be slow again. It was a wrong assumption.

The spell hit the beast's stomach, shooting blood in all directions. The attack wasn't even close to being fatal, but it would slow the beast down. It roared in pain, and glared at Alex.

"**Damn you, human! You're going to regret that!" **It roared. It opened its mouth wide, and a ball of red energy grew inside it.

"**I recommend dodging that, boy."** Ama said nonchalantly.

'_Don't you think I know that already?'_ Alex thought back. Ama just hissed in annoyance. As he had the argument inside his head, the beast had already fired the ball of energy at him. As the blast exploded upon impact, a crater was formed in the floor from the blast, leaving nothing but the remaining ashes of former furniture. Alex was nowhere in sight, so the beast just let out a chuckle at the futile attempt at being defeated. As the beast turned to find some more souls to feast on…

"Phew, that was close." A voice said from behind the beast. It merely groaned from the stubbornness the human had.

"**Why can't you just die already?"**

"Because I couldn't forgive myself if I did that!" Alex exclaimed with determination. Anger seemed to boil inside of Alex, and his powers were reacting toward his emotions. Every memory of his terrible past seemed to ignite the flames of his power.

"You come in here…" Alex's energy started to pulsate.

"Where you are not welcome…" A steady thumping noise could be heard.

"And kill innocent children…" The thumping increased in volume and speed.

"And expect…" The thumping became sporadic and fierce.

"Me to die?" The thumping seemed to climax and completely stop. As the drumming stopped, a wave of power was released, and said power seemed to engulf Alex. The beast took a few hesitant steps backward.

'**Where did this power come from?!? I can barely breathe!' **It thought. The beast seemed to stagger backwards as the power kept increasing. The ball of energy where Alex was seemed to brighten as the power increased. It continued that way until the light was nearly blinding, and exploded outwards, blowing the beast and the girl from earlier away.

As the beast stood, he looked upon what used to be a defenseless human. Right now, Alex was nowhere near defenseless.

Alex was now adorned with a golden kimono, blue markings up and down the entire outfit. A blue sash at his waist held his robes together. Out of all his attire, though, one object stood out from the rest.

In one hand was his wand (as usual) except it had changed from a worn-out wooden color to a golden color to match his robes. But, in the other hand was a golden katana, with the sharp end curving to a tip. The hilt was made of blue leather, with golden straps spiraling down to the end of the handle. There was a blue kanji near the end of the blade. The kanji stood for, 'Perseverance'.

His hair had changed from a messy brown, to a luxurious golden. Golden cat ears now sat atop his head, twitching at the slightest of noises. Golden fur seemed to grow on his skin, and his hands turned to cat-like claws. The same could be said for his feet, as his shoes had somehow disappeared. His eyelids were blue, and blue markings circled his eyes. Behind him was one golden tail with blue rings around the tip. It swished back and forth in anticipation.

As the monster stood agape at the sight before him, Alex slowly opened his eyes revealing blue, cat-like slits for his eyes. Inside of them, a new determination could be seen.

"_**You will regret ever setting foot in this castle, monster."**_ Alex's voice now held a demonic tone, as well as a feral one.

"**Oh shi-"** The monster wasn't able to finish though, as Alex flickered from view, and appeared right in front of the beast, which was now shaking in fear.

Before the beast knew it, half of its legs were removed from its body, courtesy of Alex's blade.

"**AAAGGHHHH!!!"** The beast howled in agony as it face planted, due to its now missing legs. Alex now stood with his back towards the now howling beast.

"**God Damnit, HOW DARE YOU… YOU… YOU HUMAN!!! I SHOULD BE FEASTING ON YOUR SOUL NOW!!!" **The beast screamed, but its yells fell on deaf ears.

"_**Hey!"**_ Alex shouted, demanding the attention.

"**WHAT?!?"** It shouted back.

"_**Shut your face!"**_ With that said, he raised his blade to the ceiling, and swung down for the final strike.

"**N-NO! P-PLEASE, N-NO!" **It pleaded. Alex was having none of it, though.

As Alex walked away, sheathing his new katana while doing so, the beast let out one last howl of pain as it vanished into nothing but ashes.

Alex would have forgotten about the third person in the room, if she hadn't started stuttering, petrified at the scene that had just taken place.

"W-w-w-what j-j-just hap-happened?" She stuttered, not yet adjusted to the sight she had beheld. Alex just calmly walked up to the shaking girl.

"_**Do not worry. You are safe. The beast has been destroyed, and will not harm you. Just relax."**_ Alex tried to comfort the girl, seeing the state of mind she was in. Though, it was easier said then done.

"N-no, w-what if an-another m-m-monster c-comes b-b-back?" She asked, clearly not having any control of her emotions, as tears broke their way through her eyes, and down her now pale cheeks.

Without warning, Alex embraced the girl in a tight hug. Not necessarily a hug of romantic intentions, but more for a comforting tone. He softly massaged her back, soothing the panic into a daze of shock. She continued to sob into his chest, seeing the deaths of some of her dearest friends earlier, and now the horrifying death of the beast responsible.

Alex didn't know how long it stayed like that, but he felt unconsciousness creep up on him as his vision blurred. The power he now had must have overloaded his system.

"_**I'm sorry, but**__ I'm going to __have to…_ sleep… now." As Alex was saying this, his outfit returned to his wizarding robes. His hair returned to its messy brown. The fur retracting back into his skin, and his eyes gaining the grey-blue back, along with all the memories of his _happy_ life. His ears taking their place on the sides of his head.

All the while, his body slumped against hers. She gently set his body on the ground, so he could get some rest.

Though, before Alex lost consciousness, a black, nubile woman rushed in… in the nude. If Alex weren't nearly dead, he'd have a major nosebleed to heal at the sight she gave. She rushed to his side, but her eyes were what caught him by surprise.

Her eyes were the sharpest yellow eyes he had ever seen.

As he slipped further into darkness, he could hear the woman saying, "I'm proud of you, Alex. Have a… _good…sleep_." And that was all Alex Crow heard.

00000000000000000000000

A/N: How was it? This is new to me, so tell me what I did right and wrong.

It's like 2am right now, so I'm gonna head to bed.

Please review. Please, please, please review. Whether it's for critique or just to get acquainted, I don't care which, just as long as you review, I will be happy.

Later.


End file.
